Black hearts
by blackkeys92
Summary: Nate is going to camp the same camp shane went to. its nates turn to expeirience love and friendship. Naitlyn....
1. Chapter 1

**Black Hearts**

**Chapter: 1: voices**

I walked into the studio with Bill. My brothers were sitting at a table with five chairs one chair was empty I assumed it was for me so I took a seat.

"I hope you all know why you are here." "but im guessing most of you don't by the look on your faces". Bill looked at Jason, Shane and I. my mom was In the chair next to me, and then next to her was my father. Bill brought me in here last because I wasn't with my brothers. While they were in the studio I decided to take a walk to the park and get some air.

"Paul". Bill called my father name.

"yes bill I know about the record I didn't tell the boys yet"

" okay well.. why don't you explain to them what will happen".

My dad looked at the three of us and began to explain. "boys we don't have enough songs to finish the album." "bill said that if you don't come with three more song by the end of month we cant put the album out."

The three of us sat there with different expressions Jason looked surprised, Shane looked like someone stabbed him with a fork and well I was thinking it wouldn't be to hard to write three songs that fast.

About an hour later me my brothers my mother and father were on our way home.

Mitchie came over later that night to hang out with Shane.

I walked into the living to see mitchie balled up next to shane on the couch. Awesome no room for me to sit. I sat on the recliner next to the couch. The back door was open and there was a breeze I shut the door before I caught a chill.

The TV was playing the wizard of oz, I looked over and saw Shane's eyes slowly closing mitch was already asleep. I got up from the recliner and placed a blanket over the two.

Jason was walking down the steps for his midnight snack.

"hey Nate" crap I was hoping he wouldn't want to talk so I could get some sleep.

"yea"

"do you think we can finish this thing in time"

"I hope" I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. My light was on so I saw a glow around my door. I had a lot to think about the minute I walked into my room I plopped onto my bed. My parents were sending me off in a week to go to camp. Not just any old camp the camp shanes been going to for years and the camp where he met mitch.

I got up to make sure my door was closed before changing in to pajamas.

After I was changed I shut off my light and sat on the edge of my bed. Honestly I did not want to go I knew it was an awesome place but I need to think about the album this month and not about how many classes im going to have to take at the camp.

Tomorrow morning im promising myself that I will try to convince my parents not to send me. Which probably wont work since my mother is a very stubborn woman.

Okay so talking to my mom didn't work out so well. I'm still going to camp.

I walked into the studio mentally thanking bill for letting me use his keys to get in. he told me that I would be alone the whole that no one was scheduled to have any recording time.

I went to go walk into the first room when I heard a voice….it sounded like a girl then I heard dome music coming from the back room. I slowly walked toward the back of the hall.

I got to the door and stood there when I saw some girl with headphones on reading from a piece of paper laying on the clipboard I was going to open the door when her eyes flickered on me .

I looked away then looked back she was still looking. She shut of the music put the headphones down grabbed a bag and opened the door. She rushed past me and ran down the hall and out the front door. It startled me but I walked back to my room. I was sitting in the room thinking about this girl. She was alone, didn't say one word. But her voice was like nothing I ever heard before. It was smooth like satin, and she was beautiful, curly hair, brown eyes.

Oh great here we go again………

**Ok so this is my first chapter my first6 story it may not be so good but it will get better I promise. Read, review.**

**Peace, love, Jonas.. **


	2. chapter 2

**Black Hearts**

**Chapter: 2: memories**

**okay here's chapter two**

**

* * *

  
**

So its been about a week and half now that I saw that girl. The only things that have been on my mind have been this girl and my song.

Since that day I have been writing little quotes on slits of paper, and it's like anywhere I go I do this. Then I shove them into my pocket incase I need them for a song. I only have one song finished, but I don't have all of the chords that I want on it so I gave the lyrics to Kevin so he can pick up some chords.

I have been going crazy about this girl. I don't know anything about her and I don't know her but I feel like I have known her for years. She seems just so familiar.

I thought maybe I could talk to Shane or Jason about this.

I walked down the steps and saw Shane sitting on the couch. Mitchie must have gone home early this morning.

"shane"

"yo" I waked over to the couch and sat next to shane.

"do you remember the day I went to the studio."

"Yea, why" I thought about it for a minute if I should tell him or not. I pictured I and a girl with curly hair, rolling in the sand and next to her was me. I opened my eyes and took her hand in mine and entangled our fingers together.

Shane snapped his fingers and brought me out of my day dream.

"DAMNIT SHANE"

Shane flinched back "oh my god. What did I do."

"ummm nothing never mind" I got up off the couch in a rush and ran up stairs.

I closed the door to my room and walked over to the side of my bed and sat down. Ughh what is happening to me, I have never been like this not with any girl.

There was a knock at my door. I said come in hoping it wasn't shane. I don't feel like explaining to him why I exploded.

"Nate" it was Jason. Thank god.

"yes jason" I wonder if he got any chords written down.

"I have some chords for the opening chorus of the song"

"alright let me see them"

_So turn right  
into my arms  
turn right  
you wont be alone  
you might  
fall off this track sometimes  
hope to see you on the finish line_

Wow Jason pulled it off I thought he would have come in here talking about birds.

"wow this is great thanks jase" maybe I can finish off the lyrics tonight and talk to bill about it in the morning.

"Your welcome. And it better have my name in the part where they say who helped you write it"

"it will I promise". Jason left my room. I grabbed my note pad and lye'd back in my bed.

* * *

I woke up and my room was pitch black. I guess I fell asleep writing my song. I got up and tripped over some clothes, that reminds me I have to clean my room up a little.

I opened my door and looked outside I figured it was about three in the morning. I walked down the steps and into the kitchen. I heard a muffled voice it was like a girls and then a boy.

I ducked behind the table. The basement door opened and out came mitchie and shane.

"shane I cant do this anymore" what was she talking about.

"I said I was sorry"

"I cant trust you anymore" I was really confused. Mitchie walked out the front door, leaving shane at the steps.

I quickly ran towards the hallway and up the steps before I heard shane start walking up the steps. I opened my door and shut off the light. I layed on my bed for 20 minutes before I started to drift off.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhh" the shrill scream diffidently woke me up. "Nate I LOVE YOU"

I was abruptly waken this morning by Jason screaming that we had a photo shoot this morning and we woke up late. My mom quickly called the manager and he called the photographer and apologized for the lateness.

And now im in a car with my brothers half asleep and I hear screams coming from all around us.

We were spotted by some people who told some other people and now everyones screaming our names and taking pictures. I closed my window and sat back in the seat. We were going to be even later for the shoot, not that I have a problem with that because I hate shoots but I have a lot to worry about which bring even more stress with me going to camp to.

I looked over at shane. He looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep last night either.

The car went really quiet and then I drifted off into my own little world where every little detail of my life was perfect and I didn't have to deal with any songs or girls, especially not girls with chestnut colored hair or big brown eyes.

I felt my eyes start to close, and in no time I was dreaming of my studio girl.

* * *

**okay so how did you like it, you can just tell me in reviews. **

**this one is alittle short to but the next chapter will be longer i promise....**

**you will get more of a feel on this girlin the next chapter to so...... review.**

**Peace, Love, Jonas  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Hearts**

**chapter:3: number**

**okay so i think this is longer .enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

The shoot didn't go as well as we all hoped it would. We showed up late then something went wrong with the camera. So after that I walked out and started walking to starbucks. I put a hat on and sunglasses to prevent any fans from bombarding me. I really don't feel like signing autographs right now.

As I was walking i looked over the street and saw a young girl walking out of a building right then and there I knew it was her I could remember her face anywhere. Her tan skin and the chestnut colored curly hair. I hung back in corner for a couple minutes to calm down. I didn't notice I was hyperventilating From the excitement.

I started walking not paying any attention to where I was going in the first place.

I walked into some old lady with two bags in her hand and a cane in the left hand. I tripped over her cane and put my hands out before I landed on my face.

The lady kept walking and didn't notice I fell.

I ran into the street almost getting hit by a car. I zig zaged through some cabs onto the other side of the street. I still had my eyes on her. She was carrying the same duffle bag I saw her with the first time.

I heard a scream and stopped dead in my tracks.

"NATE GREY"

Oh god…….

I turned around and saw about a dozen girls running my way. I ran across the street and looked back. My girl turned around and looked at me. Her eyes bulged out and she just stood there. I stopped again and felt people touching me. I was running again but I was running toward her.

She started walking forward not turning around.

I started feeling dizzy. The kind of dizzy where you think your gonna pass out.

My sight faded and I felt myself fall backward.

* * *

My lids were heavy I couldn't open them. It was really quiet I heard mumbling, it was a girl her voice was light and sweet.

I tried opening my eyes again. It was blurry I blinked a few times and it started to even out I turned my head.

I was in a room with lots of chairs I looked around again to see the face that helped me. I closed my eyes when I couldn't find it.

"are you okay" the voice was sweet and it dripped away like sugar. Liquid sugar, like when you mix water with sugar it gets drippy and soft but its still so good that you want more.

I looked up and saw my studio girl she looked innocent and beautiful. Her hair was draped around her face like a curtain. It took all my strength not to get up and push it away.

I searched too find my voice to say I was okay.

"Yea im fine". My voice came off crackly like I was screaming at the top of my lungs and tried to speak like it would be just fine. My throat felt like somebody lodged sticks down it and tore up the sides.

She handed me a water bottle. I looked around. There was a slit of light coming in from the back where I figured there was a door open or something.

I was laying on a table. It was cold and rock solid. I heard footsteps, and out from the back came my brothers and my dad with our body guard.

My girl stepped back. I wanted so much to pull her toward me and ask what her name was.

Shane turned his head to her and looked back at me.

Jason was carrying my jacket. And a bottle of water. My dad looked at me and then looked at the girl. I could hear him mumble something to the girl but I wasn't listening.

"Nate are you okay".

"he might not be able to speak, he was screaming when I found him" my girl spoke softly. She looked down at her feet I suppose she was shy.

"what happen"

"well he got mobbed and then he passed out". "I saw some guy walking down the street and I payed him to carry him in here".

"thank you" I whispered to the girl.

She smiled and turned away.

I was in the car with my brothers after we left that building.

I found out her name was Caitlyn. I was listening when my dad thanked her and asked what her name was. She left and walked out to a car waiting for her. I watched the car leave slowly.

We got home and when I walked into the door my mother hugged me im guessing my dad called her and told her.

"the next time you decide to go for a walk please make sure your not alone"

"alright mom I will I promise" I walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

Shane sat next to me. "so who was the girl"

"I don't know". I really didn't know so it wasn't a lie.

"I saw the way you looked at her don't lie to me".

"I don't know what your talking about" he thinks im gonna tell him that im like in love with her pshhh I am not telling him anything.

"Nate I wasn't born yesterday".

"you sure act like you were".

"nate just tell me"

"Theres nothing to tell. You keep pushing at something that has nothing to do with you" I got up from the couch and walked up stairs.

I opened my door and sat on my bed. I flipped the tv on and layed down. I picked my jacket up and went inside the pocket.

I pulled out a slit of paper, it had a number on it.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number. After the first three rings I was about to hang up when a girls voice picked up…….

It was her machine. The girl that I had dreams about.

I heard Caitlyn's voice. Soft like velvet and satin. I stayed on the phone until I didn't hear her voice anymore.

I hung up the phone not bothering to leave a message.

I cant believe it. She stuffed her number in my jacket………

* * *

**so did you like. please review. :)**

**so now hes finally talked to her and he found out her name oooo . if you ahve any questions feel free to ask.**

**Peace, Love, Jonas**


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Hearts**

**Chapter: 4: hairy men**

**Part one**

**so i know its been a while since iv posted but this is part one of the 4th chapter so if it gets a little confusing please tell me :)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

I sat down at the dinner table next to my mom. When we have family dinners everyone is there but unfortunately Shane wasn't. He's been in his room all day and wont talk to anyone. The first thing that popped into my head was mitchie. I was looking back on when I walked down and heard them talking, or arguing whichever one is was. So shanes been depressed.

I was thinking about going to talk to him but I don't think he'll take it very well.

I sat there pushing the food around on my plate. My mom made macaroni and cheese and chicken. Usually I would eat it but I wasn't very hungry. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I have been texting Caitlyn for the past week. It hasn't been like major texting like were best friends. More like just talking about random things.

I heard footsteps from upstairs. Apparently everyone did because we all turned our heads to the hallway.

Shane walked out with a teddy bear in his hands.

"mitchie gave me this" he said in a whiny voice. He's finally cracked.

He sat down with a plate of food. Mom tried talking to him but he didn't even acknowledge it.

After dinner I sat on the couch groaning because my mom made me eat not only my food but shanes to. Not even 10 minutes into the dinner shane ran upstairs before anyone saw him cry. I really wonder what happen with him and mitchie. Maybe I should call her, nah it will just make it worse. Ill just go up and talk to him.

I walked up the steps and knocked on his door.

"go away" he managed to mumble.

I saw something shiny above the mantel. I reached up on my toes to grab it. A key. I stuck it in the hole. I turned the knob and the door creaked open.

I saw shane laying in the bed with balls of tissues surrounding him. Wow this is wrong it reminds me of a girl. Shane is turning into a girl.

"Shane" I whispered

"How did you get in here"

"I found a key" I looked around the room. There were no light on.

I started walking toward the bed when I tripped over what felt like his guitar. I went over and turned on the light. Shane looked like crap.

He had bags under his eyes and his hair was all scruffy. And I know shane he loves his hair and does not let it get that way unless something is really wrong.

"Shane what's going on" "and don't tell me its nothing, what happen with you and mitchie. You guys are usually inseparable."

Shane sat there for a few minutes before answering me. "its all my fault, she's never gonna talk to me again."

I sat on the bed beside him. "shane what happen" I said sternly.

Shane told me about how he was at a party and things got carried away and mitchie showed up and saw him and some strange, random girl making out. And it wasn't the first time she's caught him. It was the second and the story was the same.

I really had nothing to say so I left the room so shane could wallow in peace.

I decided to jump in the shower because guess what tomorrow I would be on a plane to camp. We got the songs done this week and handed the m over to bill we would be recording after I got done from camp.

I opened my door and grabbed some clothes and a towel. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. The last time I didn't lock the door Jason walked in and it wasn't pleasant. If you know what I mean.

I turned the water on and let it run hot. I undressed and slowly got in.

While I was in the shower I had a lot to think about. What was I going to do about Caitlyn. Should I just tell her that I like her or should I just not tell her. Its just a crush, its not like she's gonna say she like me to. Im sure she probably already has a boyfriend and their deeply in love. There's no point its just a crush.

I got out of the shower and turned off the water. I pulled the curtain over and grabbed my towel, rapping it around my waist.

"Nate"

I quickly dressed as my mom called my name. I walked down the steps and into the kitchen. My mom and dad were sitting at the table.

"Yea mom" I walked over to her. She got up and handed me something. My plane tickets.

"here hun. I called in and booked it for six you need to be there early. But you wont be alone, there are two body guard coming with you."

"oh okay" after a little planning on how im getting there and what time to wake up, I went up stairs to start some packing. I was going to offer shane to come with me but since this little incident im sure he would rather sit here and wallow. Maybe I could go out and get him some chocolate before I leave. I chuckled to my self.

After I was done packing I laid back in my bed and flipped my tv on. The was an add for hair product which reminded me of my curly mess.

Soon I was asleep to the sound of the TV.

It was about five thirty when we hit the road. I was still drowsy from not getting enough sleep. I was sitting in the back of the limo listening to the slick glide of the car over the wet streets. It would have been easy to sleep but I couldn't I stayed awake the whole ride.

I felt the car come to a stop. People were rushing around the limo. Photographers none the less. The door opened and I slid out of the seat. Flashes blinded me as the guard drug me to the doors.

I walked in feeling a cool breeze hit my face. I opened my eyes and was rushed to the planes entrance.

I was alone on a plane with two body guards. I sat on the red seat in the back. My luggage was being stored in the back. I was in the middle of two oversized guards as the plane took off.

A few hours later I was staring out the window into the skies.

"Mr. grey". A lady came out of the curtains with a wheeling cart with food and drinks on it. "would you like something"

I grabbed a water and said thank you.

One of the guards next to me was asleep. What a douche, what kind of body guard falls asleep on the job.

I turned and felt a head on my shoulder. I looked over. His big fat hairy head was on my shoulder…and oh god he was drooling ewwww. I pushed his head over to the side. It hit the window but he didn't wake up.

* * *

please review

Peace, Love, Jonas :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Black hearts**

**Chapter: 4: part two**

**okay so i know i shouldnt have cut this in two but i couldnt think at the moment so i just had an idea. while i start writing part two you guys can feed off of this. and come up whith your own assumptions of what would come next.**

**but anyway heres part two !:)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

So boarding the plane was hard enough. Getting off of it and into a limo was even harder.

I looked around to see body guards surrounding me and the bright flashes of cameras in my face. Trying not to be to rude I waved hello. Not talking. Being shoved by two body guard for my own safety which really didn't seem safe at all, only because they were bigger than me. And I could be crushed by not only them but the photographers trying to push their way through.

Questions of my family filled my ears and I listened not saying a word. Questions of also dating anyone filled my ears also. Which just happily made me think back to mystery girl whose name I know but it just sound cool calling her that. I texted Jason on the plane though I probably shouldn't have. He asked me if we landed yet and I said no.

I got in the limo and moved also the way over saving room for the two goons who were assigned to look after me. Now that I think about it I don't need a body guard I could take anyone on. I'm strong. Well maybe not anyone. The image of a 400 pond man running after me filled my head. On second thought maybe I do need body guards.

I turned my head to the window. We were driving down a narrow path leading to about two buildings. I leaned me head on the glass.

I let my thought drift while I settled in sleep.

* * *

I was awoken approximately 3 hours later according to my phone. I also missed two calls and a text from shane. Saying that him and mitchie discussed things and their back on track. Whatever back on track means for them because their relationship has been very weird.

Looking out the window trying to uncover where our destination was I couldn't see anything really because it was raining and the heat fogged up the windows. Looking over next to me I saw both bodyguards speaking in hushed tones as if not to wake me. Once they saw I was awake I was asked if I needed anything. I rejected anything they tried to give me and turned my head back to the window.

Seeing as I needed nothing they went back to their murmuring. And I fell back to sleep.

* * *

We arrived later at the camp were the chauffeur unloaded my belongings and took them into the cabin brown assigned me.

I walked into the cabin seeing a boy about my size with short blonde hair almost like a buzz cut but not as horrible.

"Hello" I said like any other person would have. He turned around and bustled out the front entrance.

"Well someone isn't a big fan of Mr. gray"

I turned around to see a very short girl with black hair pulled up into a ponytail. "and you are" I asked very politely"

"I am Alyssa. His sister" I saw the smile that brightened on her face. A small mole below her lower lip reminded me of my mom. Because well my mom has the same thing.

"well im sure you know me. As you just stated me last name" I hitched my bag on the bed and unzipped it.

"yes im pretty sure everyone knows you. You're a rockstar, or should I say popstar" a small smirk planted across her lips.

"honestly I could care less what you call me" the smirk faded from her face. I reached back and started to unpack.

"look my brother well he can be very unfriendly. And I just came by to see who his next victim was. I was just trying to warn you"

"well thank you. But im sure his attitude toward me wont change."

"it will if he gets to know you" I looked at her as her face turned into a smile again. Not like one of her smirks it was more….. enchanting. You know how people tell you that your smile lights up a room. Well hers does.

I smiled. "this could be the start of a beautiful friendship"

Her eyes widened. "oh god" she rolled her eyes and walked out.

I laughed to myself and finished unpacking.

* * *

I met brown later on in the cafeteria. We had a very long conversation about me not turning into Shane when he got here.

After the conversation I left his cabin to walk around and meet new people.

Everyone always tells me that I keep to myself to much and I don't go anywhere to meet new people. The reason why I do it is because I never meet anyone like me. Im not an open person I don't like to share my feelings with everyone.

To caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize there was someone in front of me. I crashed into the person and fell on my butt. Getting up quickly to apologize for bumping into this person. I looked down to see a girl with red hair coming to her shoulders.

I leant down and offered my hand. "im very sorry" I said. She looked up and took my hand. She looked a lot younger maybe 13 or 14. "my names nate. And you are"

"Olivia. Im sorry I wasn't paying attention" she was cute in like a younger sister kinda way.

"it okay neither was i"

"well I must be going I have to help out in the mess hall" I saw a shy smile spread on her face.

"oh sure. See you around" she walked away toward the cafeteria and into the short building next to it.

I walked forward making sure I didn't bump into anybody this time. Even though it would probably be a good way to meet new people. But id rather not fall on my ass if I bump into this really hot girl. Maybe I should keep my head up.

I was thinking of how in the past hour iv met three people not to bad. Not to mention 1 of them already doesn't like me and the other could possibly murder me in the future. Hmm not a good thing.

Walking over to a hill that leads down to a little lake I watched people swim and laugh and have fun. I sat down on the grass next to a tree.

I heard a bell ding and a loud speaker telling us it was lunch.

I walked toward the cafeteria that was now filled with hundreds of kids I looked around not knowing were to sit. A small brown haired girl who I already made out to be Alyssa waved me over.

I walked over to the table she sat at and sat next to her. "so how's your evening been so far" she smiled and took a bite out of her sandwich.

"okay I guess" I looked around seeing as everyone pilled into the small building.

You know there's food right up there" she pointed her index finger to a salad bar and a table with plated and little snacks on it to the right.

"im not very hungry" she pulled on my wrist and dragged me toward the little table.

"Pick something". She grabbed a plate and drew it toward my face. I looked down at the table and picked a few things from the table. I threw them on the plate and we went back to the table and sat down.

"isn't it nice to have a friend". She smirked up at me.

"oh yes so nice" I said sarcastically. She pushed me lightly with her shoulder.

* * *

It was almost night when I got back to my cabin. Looking inside before I opened the door I saw the boy with blonde hair. Choosing not to say anything to him I walked in and went straight to the bathroom. Grabbing clothes on my way there.

I thought it would be soothing to take a shower before I went to bed. I stripped of each piece of clothing before stepping in the shower and letting the hot water hit my back.

After my shower I dressed quickly and came out of the bathroom the light on one side of the room were off and mine was on. I looked at bed and sat down on the edge.

I sighed and layed down pulling the blanket over half of my body. Nothing special today happened. Maybe something amazing will happen tomorrow.

And I drifted off….

* * *

**okay this is me hoping it wasnt that bad. and i could really use some review plz.**

**also i thought i might add some new people to it just to shake it up. and i know there was no caitlyn drum roll....... . but if you understood my message at the end you would get wat i mean.**

**Peace, Love, Jonas :)  
**


End file.
